More Than Friends
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: Ashley thought the person she liked would never like her back, she was wrong. For Mrs. RadcliffeEfron, my best friend on fanfic!


**A/N: **Hello, my adoring fans! Firstly, this is a Lucashley oneshot. Secondly, this is dedicated to **Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron**, we are co-writing stories together and she is an extremely nice person and I just wanna say "Thanks, Ali!" So, this is for you. Enjoy, everybody!

**Summary: **Ashley thought the person she liked would never like her back, she was wrong.

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_(Ashley's POV)_

It was a cool night in Salt Lake City, Utah. I had just finished a day of filming with the rest of the cast of High School Musical and everyone had headed back to the hotel. I wasn't quite ready to go back yet so I was hanging around the studio, practicing some dance moves and just thinking. I thought about Kenny Ortega, the director, and all my other co-stars. There's Zac who is one of my really good friends and a fun person to be around. I don't know why everyone thinks I like him as more than a friend… I don't.

Then there's Vanessa Anne Hudgens, what a sweet girl she is. And Monique Coleman, my friend from The Suite Life. Corbin Bleu is pretty cool too. So are all the others but there's one that really stands out in the crowd. One that I have recently found myself always thinking about. I guess there really isn't any point mentioning him or how I feel about him. I mean, it's not like he feels the same way.

Anyway, as much as I tried to think about the other people or the people from Suite Life or about a dance or anything really, my mind kept straying back to him. What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Sure, he's around my age. Sure, he's one of my best friends. But that's all, right? I really am a bad liar; I can't even lie to myself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about half an hour of walking around and thinking about everything (mostly that one person), I decided to go outside. I sat out there, looking up at the stars, for a long time. I thought I heard a car but decided it was my imagination and ignored it. Finally, when I got tired of sitting, I started dancing to one of the songs that I danced to called _Bop to the Top_. I don't even know why. I knew the dance by heart. Maybe I picked that one because of my dancing partner. The whole time I was practicing, I kept picturing him. His amazing voice, his smooth dance moves, his kind nature, his blonde hair, his gorgeous icy-blue eyes.

"Caliente!" I said, saying the part of the boy and girl since I was alone. I was about to say the next line when I heard a voice behind me.

"Suave." I froze. Holy flying turtles, why must he torture me like this? I slowly turned and saw him, just standing there and smiling at me. He laughed slightly and walked forward. "Trying to take over my part, _Sharpay_? It's a little hard to be Romeo and Juliet." He said.

"Huh?" I asked. What an idiot!

"Like Taylor says, if Sharpay could figure out how to play Romeo and Juliet then Ryan would be aced out of a job?"

"Oh, you think I'm… no! I was just practicing and I…" he cut me off.

"I was kidding, Ash. Lighten up, kid." He smiled. Again with the torture! All I could do was smile at him. "Looks like you need a partner." He said as he took off his jacket to reveal a white T-shirt. I smiled and nodded. Thankfully, my voice returned to me while singing. I nearly melted when he held my hand. Gosh, what has he done to me?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We ran through the song about three times and then went for a walk. Both of us were silent for a long time. "So, how's the Suite Life?" He asked suddenly.

"Good. Um, you're going to be doing another Halloweentown movie, right?" He nodded. Grr, I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down on a bench and he sat next to me. "Lucas, can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course, Ash. What's up?"

"Well, there's this guy. I like him. I mean, I really like him." I sighed.

"So, what's the problem?" Lucas asked me.

"Well, I'm not sure that he likes me. I don't want to get my heart broken but I don't know how much longer I can go without doing something about it." I said, looking into his eyes. Maybe he'd understand.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked me. I nodded. Lucas leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I like you, too." This shocked me.

"What?" I asked, still in shock. With another smile, he shocked me again. He kissed me.

I guess I wasn't so wrong. I thought he didn't feel the same way I felt but he did. Guess you never know anything without trying. It truly is nothing ventured, nothing gained.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it. It was just some mindless Lucashley fluff but fluff is good every now and again. I especially hope you liked it, Ali. Thanks for co-writing with me and for becoming my friend! You're too cool! **

**I hope everyone liked this. I thought it was cute but that's just me. I love you all! And by the way, I promise to update my other stories soon. I just have been really busy! I will update them though!**

**God bless,**

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**

**P.S. The sequel to "Breaking Free At Last" is still in the works but should be up sometime shortly after Thanksgiving! Love you guys!**


End file.
